It's Not Canon
by Distanctive
Summary: it's yet another story where the future of the leaf watched the Naruto show, but no, this time we'll be viewing a different story. That is, unless they let Naruto view his past/present/future. Rating for swearing.


**Summary: Naruto and the rest have been taking to** ** _my_** **place, which is basically an endless very old looking town and a large ass moon. They've started to look threw their futures, be it anything, that follows a different story then cannon, except no one wants to view naruto's future.**

 **Okay to start this off, if you see, or if anyone of the naruto characters, see Huarta (a fellow Author, profile here: u/6570269/Huarta) then just ignore it, we share the same place, so if you see Huarta it wont be that far fetched. Also they wont have any interactions unless Huarta forces me.**

 **Also this does not follow cannon, this is a story that's been on my mind for a while and I don't feel like writing it, but if you want it then ask me. It's not that great and is still follow a bit of cannon, but really it sort of doesn't and y'know what just forget about it and continue on.**

"So what is this place?" Ino asked looking around them. They were currently on a roof, by they i mean Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. But they were all in different places on the large roof all looking confused and wondering where they were, or looking at each other and then noticing the others.

Shikamaru, who was across from her on the other side, lifted his head in a groan and looked beside him to see Choji sitting up confused eating chips, before noticing Ino across from him. He looked around and saw Sakura was on his other side and then there was Kiba who was face planting into the roof with Akamaru beside him.

Shino was laying on his back looking up at the night sky with thousands of stars and a large moon. He then Saw Sasuke laying on his back, a blonde troublesome idiot clinging onto him like a pillow.

Sakura sat up and sat Sasuke and Naruto, before she ran over there with a glare on Naruto who was rubbing his face on Sasuke chest. Said boy was trying to push him off but Naruto was to into his dream.

"Maa maa Kaka-sensei I don't want vegetables..." He muttered. Sakura pick him up and punched him over the head, waking him from his dream.

"Ahhh! what the hell?!" He looked over to see Sakura standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at him while Sasuke stood up and did the same. Naruto rubbed his head while looking around in confusion, "Where are we?" He asked, Sasuke shrugged and looked around.

Shikamaru stood up with Choji following and walked up to them, "I don't know but everyone is here" he said scratching the back of his head while motioning to the others. Kiba was over to Hinata who was just waking up, Akamaru licking her face and Kiba holding his hand out for her to grab.

Shino was now sitting up and surveying them, Ino was walking towards them looking at the others.

"I wonder where we are, would you know Sasuke-kun!" Ino said grabbing the Uchiha's arm, Sakura doing the same and the two started to argue.

"Troublesome, as if Sasuke would know" Shikamaru said before ignoring the two who were yelling at him, and focused on where they were.

There was endless buildings close together for as far as the eye could see, and most weren't tall and the height was all the same, well most, there was some that were higher then others but they were almost all the same. It was also nighttime and no lights were on.

The there was the large ass moon in the sky.

Ino shivered and tried to cuddle into Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun i'm cold" she said, Sakura doing the same thing before the two glared at each other and started yelling at each other.

"troublesome, she's right it's cold out here let's get inside" he said, the others nodded and they all looked for a way to get down. Naruto however was looking at them like they were idiots. He walked to the edge of the building catching their attention and jumped off andgrabbed the edge, then let go.

The others ran to the edge and saw that he dropped on a balcony and was trying to get the door open, it did, it wasn't even locked. "That idiot!" Shikamaru said before he did the same thing Naruto did and jumped on the balcony and walked threw the doors.

soon enough everyone did it, even Hinata but the girls.

"You guys that's dangerous! You could get in trouble!" Sakura, the ever goody two shoes, said.

"Come on Sakura we're shinobi, let it go, Sasuke-kun even did it!" Ino said before she jumped down, Sakura looked unsure and jumped down and landed smoothly beside Ino.

Naruto was looking around and Shikamaru was too. Everyone was standing looking around.

They were in a large room with no furniture in it, only a fireplace with no fire.

"Come on let's go around maybe someone is here" Shikamaru said.

After searching the whole room, leaving Ino and Sakura in there to watch, they heard a scream coming from one oft he girls and all ran to the room.

Ino was on the ground, staring in shock at the huge blue screen in front of the fire place, Sakura back up against the wall. On the screen was a bar on the bottom, the rest was blue.

it had text flashing all over the screen in the small box, for two seconds it was on the top right, bottom right, middle, top, bottom right, left, left top and etc.

 **Press the botton**

"What the hell?!" came from Kiba as they all entered the room.

"Press what button?" Naruto ask. As he said that something various shades of blue in small boxed formed over Naruto hands that moved subconsciously, and a small black square dropped in his hand, a blue large button in the center of it. He looked to the others.

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked himself. Naruto shrugged, "Well i say we press it!" he said pushing his right finger on the large button without hesitance. Shikamaru and the others eyes widened as he did so.

"No wait Naruto don-" he was then cut off by the screen going completely black. Sakura went up to Naruto and hit him across the head, "You idiot what if it was a bomb?!" she yelled at him. "Ow Sakura!" he whined.

Before they could argue more a figure on the screen appeared.

They were wearing a hood over their head with two ears on it with a pin on the right one. The hood turned into a cape of sorts, and under that was a vest of pale blue and pale purple, with two belts runing around the waist and long babby pants, and under that there seemed to be large cat feet like boots.

They also had thick gloves on that looked like a cats hand. Thei face was unseeable, but they could at least see the reflection of their goggles or something.

"W-who are you!" Naruto said pointing at the figure.

He pointed at himself, and Naruto noddled,

 **"Well, you don't need to know that. Okay moving on"** He said, (Just imagine Killua's voice in the english dub in the 2011, yes there is an english dub for it now) Naruto was staring angrily.

"Where are we then" demanded Shikamaru. The guy on the screen tilted his head, thinking for a bit.

 **"I never thought a name up yet, but I guess this is my realm, and yes i'm aware that there is no one in this town, well other then a certain kitty and a few montsers"**

"M-mosters?" Sakura asked warily.

Ignoring the pink haired girl, he cat like figure continued like that conversation ever happened.

 **"How do i explain this... oh, well let me starts from well... the start. Anyway, I thought I'd prove someone wrong and I brought you guys here to well... show the past, present, and future, y'know"**

They all looked confused, "Wait, Past, present and future?" Shikamaru asked. The figure didn't react.

 **"Yes but this is no Christmas story, I'll be showing you certain things in your future, i'll start with someone then i'll show them something that I think that... will entertain certain people, and don't ask who they are, and you can't decline"**

"Can i go first!?" Kiba asked excited. The figure nodded and Naruto slumped as he was going to ask to go first.

 **"Sure but right now I something to tell you. All of these will be random, I wont show you your futures all in order like a show, it'll be small clips and maybe i'll show you a movie. But first, who wants Kiba to see his future"**

Soon enough, to everyone's surprise a small box of blue appeared in everyone's face.

 **Would you want to view Kiba's future**

 **Y/N**

Sakura pressed no, she didn't want to see Kiba's future, no she wanted to see her's and Sasuke's, so she decided to get rid of the others. Ino was thinking the same and pressed the N, as it obviously stood for No. Hinata shyly picked Y, for Yes, Shikamaru pressed yes, same with Choji.

Sasuke didn't want to see his future, so he pressed No wanting to get to his. Shino pressed yes and Naruto picked Yes even though he didn't really, but might as well.

So it was 3 against 5.

 **By majority vote, We shall view a clip of Kiba's Past/Present/future**

 **Past / Present / Future**

was the screen that appeared in front of Kiba who quickly picked future.

The figure on the screen caught their attention

 **"Okay so let me explain this, until i feel satisfied we'll be doing this, don't worry it wont always be like this, I'll change it up like... Showing things without your consent and certain things, i'll be gone for now, Play"**

Without warning the guy on the screen disappeared and was replaced with an image.

* * *

The image was of a boy with brown hair, similar eyes to Kiba, hell he looked just like Kiba, but just older, with no hood. He was wearing a jacket and shinobi pants.

Beside him was a huge dog nuzzling into his hand.

* * *

"Woah is that Akamaru!?" Naruto yelled pointing to the small dog in Kiba's hood. Kiba rubbed his ear. "Wow you get big Akamaru"

"Pay attention guys" Shikamaru cut in.

* * *

"Akamaru it's now been two years today" He dog boy said. "Since he left"

* * *

"Who?" Naruto was quickly shushed by Sakura who was wondering the same thing.

* * *

The dog barked. Kiba nodded, "Yeah I know, I have to get strong enough, come on let's go train" he walked for a little bit until he looked in a random direction as a kunai came out of no where, aiming for his head. He moved back and pulled out his own in defense.

He looked around and was startled when something came out of the trees at lighting speed.

* * *

"Woah! who the hell just attacks someone like that!?" Naruto said. Kiba looked shock, same as everyone else. "I don't know but this guy is fast" commented Shikamaru

* * *

Just before his attacker could hit him, a grey blurred in front of him, and all he could see as things slowed down was blonde hair, a bell in the air, and a long red scarf.

* * *

"Wow is that how it looks like when things go slow motion?" Sakura said amazed. "I wonder who he is" Ino said next, they nodded to each other. Sasuke was a bit more interested in this new person.

* * *

It was blurry but he could make out the one with the red scarf quickly taking the guy out, showing he was was a guy with a hitai-ate with no symbol on it. He looked like a normal civilian but he could see the bulge that was his kunai pouch under his pants.

His savior looked to him and Kiba noticed that he was an ANBU, who was actually his height. He had blazing golden hair, a fox mask with a bell dangling on his masks ear, a black tight muscle shirt under a normal Anbu vest, and black baggy gloves that went to his biceps but ended just below the shoulder where he could see the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder. He had black shinobi pants with a belt hanging on his hips, another one crossing it with tons of pockets on it. He also, well the most noticeable, was that he had a large, long red scarf that wrapped around his neck three times yet able to end in two very long tail like ends.

"You should watch where you're going Kiba-sama, if i weren't here you would have died, for a tracker nin that's pretty pathetic, i'll be off" the Anbu said, his voice smooth if not a bit husky, (because why don't their voiced ever change? like isn't it weird for them to all have the same voices threw-out the entire series?) and Kiba had only noticed that the guy insulted him ten seconds after he left. He narrowed his eyes on where the guy was.

"A-Akamaru let's go train..."

* * *

They watched as the screen went blank, which meant that it went blue ending the clip.

"Ah that sucks I wanted to see myself in action not being insulted by some Anbu" Kiba whined. Ino and Sakura giggled at him. Shikamaru sighed and wondered who the guy was, he looked young and telling by his frame he was around the same age that Kiba was, and by what he said that was in like four, three years.

Naruto was quiet since he had nothing to say, but he did stick his tong out at Kiba who glared at him. "It seems like Kiba-san just got what you guys called, told" Naruto started to giggle raising a brow from the boys. He pointed at Kiba "Yeah Shino has you there Kiba!" Naruto said. "Ah shut up it's not my only memory clip thingy. But did it really have to show that?"

 **"It's because that moment in a few years is important, you hold it important that is. You see it's either show your greatest moment, memorable, worst or best, or maybe in 1 out of 10 you'll view your death"**

Said the figure appearing on the screen.

"What how could that be 'memorable'?"

 **"I am not in place to tell you, yet. Who wants to go next"** it sounded more like a demand.

Naruto's hand shot up along with Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Hinata. The first one however was Naruto so when a little blue box appeared in their view, they groaned.

 **Would you want to see Naruto's past/present/future**

 **Y/N**

Sakura picked No. "Ha as if i'd want to see Naruto's life" Ino nodded her head yes making Naruto drop is head. "Aweeee Sakura why~?" he whined. Shikamaru pressed yes, Shino pressed no, Hinata pressed yes, Kiba pressed no with a smirk and put his hands behind his head, Sasuke pressed no, Choji pressed yes.

It was another 5 - 3.

 **By majority vote we will not be viewing Naruto's Past/Present/Future**

"What!? Why you guys? Why can't i view my future?" he asked. Sakura huffed. "Because watching you life would be boring" she said, but really she wanted to see Sasuke's future, past or present, Naruto didn't really interest her, plus what could he have that would be so important? He probably failed being a ninja so he became a civilian or whatever.

"Yeah I could care less" Ino said waving her hand in the air. "I'm sorry Naruto-san but you're civilian life doesn't interest me"

"Civilian?" Naruto asked confused, before he remembered that the Genin exam was yesterday and he failed, but last night he beat Mizuki and Iruka made him a genin after that.

"Yeah not really interested in a civilian" Kiba said.

"W-well... i m-mean i'M i-nteres-"

"I'm not interested in a loser like you" Sasuke said turning away, making Sakura and Ino swoon over him. Naruto glared at him.

"I am a ninja! Last night Iruka sensei made me a genin!"

"What? i thought you failed the exams?" Shikamaru asked. He wasn't really interested, but since they were all going to view their future, might as well see the baka's.

"Yeah i did, and if only i had my headband then I could prove it to you!"

"Whatever, I wanna go next!" came from Ino.

 **Would you like to see Ino's Past/Present/Future**

 **Y/N**

Sakura was about to pick no but Shikamaru stopped her. "Sakura just because you want to view your future, doesn't mean you can skip us, the guy said we have all the time in the world right now and will be viewing a lot about us, look let Ino and us go, you'll get your chance"

Sakura blushed and huffed before pressing Y. Shikamaru did the same. Sasuke could care less and pressed N. Naruto pressed Y because he agreed with Shikamaru, but really revenge wasn't his thing, well when it was something like this.

Choji pressed Y, Hinata pressed Y even though she was mad at them, and Sasuke. She never really liked Sasuke that much, unlike all the other girls in the class, she didn't like his rude attitude but never said anything. He was handsome, yes but Sasuke-kun wasn't her type. Kiba pressed Y because why not, Shino pressed Y.

With everyone, but Sasuke's vote, it was pretty obvious that she was going to go.

 **By Majority vote we will view Ino's Past/Present/Future**

 **Past / Present / Future**

Ino pressed Future.

soon enough the screen turned into an image

* * *

On screen was a woman with long blonde hair covering her right, eye, much like Ino's style but let down. She had a purple top and a low skirt exposing her fit stomach and toned muscles. Her blue eyes were conentrated on the paper in her hand.

* * *

"Is that me?! wow i'm hot!" Ino said without shame Kiba whistled. "Look at those muscles/ he chuckled.

* * *

She looked at it, then she looked down at a boy. He had light ginger hair, more on the blonde side, pale skin and blue eyes much like his Ino. He was wearing a black shirt and brown cargo's with shinobi sandals.

* * *

"whose that?" Ino asked no one. Shino walked beside her. "It seems like this is your son, concidering the hair and eyes"

"Waaa!? really!?" she said.

* * *

"Hmm... fine you can go" she said writing off her signature and handing it to the boy. "But really you guys are too young to be survival training" she said leaning her face on her hand.

"Mom, I think we're perfectly capable, plus you were only a year older then me when you went survival training" he said.

"Inojin these are times of peace, and plus, it's actually nine months and wait who told you that?"

* * *

"Inojin?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

"Probably for the Ino-shika-cho thing"

* * *

"Sakura-oba told me, when I slept over for Raiden's sleep over" Inojin said. Ino sighed and shook her head. "Alright fine, did Sakura let Raiden and Sarada go?" Inojin nodded. "Yeah everyone is going! well a few of the kids aren't but they're civilians" Inojin said.

"Fine, are you're friends going at least?" she asked

* * *

"Wait who is Raiden as Sarada?" Naruto asked confused. "Probably her kids" Shikamaru said. Sakura had stars in her eyes while looking at Sasuke who looked away and ignored her.

* * *

"Yeah"

"Okay well... you're going to be late, Sai! get over here and walk Inojin to school" They could hear someone knocking over something, and someone falling with a "oof". It was masculine, well as much as it could.

* * *

"Probably her other kid" Naruto said.

* * *

"Okay be a good boy at the academy" Ino said kissing her sons head.

"Hey mom can we go visit Bolt" he asked.

Ino smirked at him, "You probably only want to go to see Himawari, is that right?" she teased. He blushed and looked away. "Yeah..."

"Awe that's cute, sure I want to catch up with his mom, haven't talked to her in a while"

"Okay i'm going now! wait is dad going to walk me?" he asked.

Ino looked behind her and shook her head.

"Well.. I can walk myself! by mom!" He said running off.

She sighed, "Sai I told you to walk him" she said walking into the house, "Poor boys father can't walk him, You have to walk him next time"

* * *

The scene faded.

"Well not that much information" came from Shikamaru.

"Awe he was so cute" Ino gushed, seeming satisfied even though she didn't see her husband, who was totally Sasuke.

"I want to go now!" came from Sakura.

 **Do you want to view Sakura's Past/Present/Future**

 **Y/N**

Sasuke picked N, Naruto picked Y, Ino picked Y, Shikamaru picked Y, Choji picked Y, Kiba picked N, Hinata picked N, Shino picked Y.

it was 5 - 3

 **We will now view Sakura's Past/Present/Future.**

 **Past / Present / Future**

Like all before her she picked Future.

It screen faded into an image.

* * *

A pink haired girl sat on a swing, slowly pushing herself. Her hair was short, her hitai-ate used as a head band alot like Sakura's, wearing a red shirt with black shorts with a pink skirt over it. She was wearing plated gloved and black shinobi shoes.

* * *

"That's Sakura alright, only with short hair" Kiba said. It was really obvious since the pink hair was a huge give away.

"Wow Sakura you look pretty" Naruto said, he was ignored as Sakura touched her pink hair.

* * *

She had her head down, tears escaping her eyes and falling onto her lap, where she had two tickets in her palm.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Kiba asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura said but she had a worried look on her face.

"True"

* * *

She gripped them as she sensed another person in the area and wiped her tears, but they just wouldn't stop.

"Sakura-chan?" Their voice sounded a bit Robotic, but had a smooth tone. Sakura looked up and standing beside the swings was a man. He had a large metal plate with lines going down it showing that they were dents but a small hole in each, which was a mask or a voice modifier, under that was a black fabric a lot like Kakashi's that blocked the person skin view and had orange goggled over their eyes. They black leather long sleeved jacket, with grey on the turtle neck. He had a cloak over it all, with a hood over his head, and covering his arms, but she could see black shinobi gloves, but they turned into claws at the end. He had a red cloth around his waist with a beading with a pendant on it in the front with the kanji for nine. He also had Black Shinobi pants and black shinobi boots.

* * *

"Woah who is that?" Naruto asked surprised. "He looks cool"

"And dangerous" Shikamaru added.

"You know him?" Kiba asked. Sakura gave him a look.

* * *

"W-what do you want..." She muttered wiping her tears. He tilted his head.

"Was... it Sasuke?" he said. Sakura nodded and looked at the ground. It was nighttime and the moon was just rising, only the light of the lamppost was seen.

"What are those?" he asked. Sakura held them up. "Nothing it's stupid, I just... I got these with hard work just for me and Sasuke, for a dinner... and he said he didn't want to go with me and... well it's stupid to cry over this, i'm a shinobi i shouldn't be crying" she said.

The figure shook his head.

"Well um..." he started as Sakura started to silently cry with tears falling on the tickets.

"Hey d-did it hurt?" he started, at first it was uncertain, then it turned into confident, and a smirk could be heard under the mask. She looked up confused. "What?"

"When you... fell from heaven" he joked. Sakura huffed in amusement and wiped her tears, she looked to the ground then to him, "That's the lamest joke in the book"

"Joke? I never joke when i'm around you... well maybe when I say I don't want to get with you"

Sakura chuckled.

"I'm trash"

* * *

Kiba was chuckled, while Naruto was staring with a brow raised. Ino was grinning while elbowing Sakura.

* * *

"So would you.. like to take me out?" Sakura then burst in laughter.

"That was a good one"

"Well... is your daddy a baker? because you got nice buns"

"What?" Sakura looked up glaring at him. He held up his hands in defense.

"It was a joke jeez"

Sakura huffed and stood up before she walked to the exit of the park. She looked back and glared at him before smiling and leaving. He stared after her.

"Well... i was going to ask her if she wanted to go with me so they don't go to waste but" he turned around, "At least she's smiling"

The scene faded.

* * *

"That was adorable you should've went with him"

"I dont know" Sakura shrugged, but grinned on the inside, because what if Sasuke would get jealous.


End file.
